LLL
by Zelipth
Summary: The Black Order goes on a vacation? Oh look a dragon. A DRAGON! A group of sun burned mermaids? A mysterious.....marble...? warnings: slight OOC, OC but no OC pairings, semi-AU, Yullen
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, yay!!! :3 The characters will be sort of OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own (DGM) it belongs to Katsura Hashino, if I did then I would have a smile as big as the Earls. But I do own some extra characters (example Tosu, Davi, Yuppa, etc….)**

* * *

**{Prelude}**

_A bright, beautiful, sunny day on the pristine waters and white beach was destroyed by the sound of insane laughter and a hoard of monsters. They spread around the waters edge watching their prey._

_A group of humans stood at the edge of the water staring warily at the laughing man and the large group of strange looking creatures. The humans started to draw out their weapons and getting into their fighting stances._

_The person with the monsters whispered to them and they attacked, making the first move. At that moment the humans on the beach attacked. Hours pasted and the last monster fell. The humans turned around to face the man. Some where surprised the person was still laughing the others looked like they expected it. But they didn't expect the person to point behind them and there to be one more monster._

_The humans attacked. First the one with the glowing boots attacked. Then while the monster defended, the human with a hammer that grew into a bigger one hit the ground and a fire serpent engulfed the monster. The serpent carried it into air as the human with the boots hit it in the stomach, sending it flying through the air to the human with the bracelet that then punched it in the head. The monster crashed into the beach creating a huge crater. It staggered as it stood up from the crater. It appeared disoriented and it kept mumbling in a strange language._

_The human with the hammer took advantage of the disoriented monster and swung at it with the hammer. The monster realized what was happening and blocked but was to late to block the sword that came from the sword wielder. The sword came down and slashed the monster across the back. Blood poured from the wound and the monster howled out in agony. _

_Seconds turned into hours the fight continued. The Monster was panting from fatigue and major blood loss. While the humans only suffered a few scratches. _

_The human with the hammer noticed something wasn't right, the monster kept dodging the attacks instead of fighting back. As if the monster didn't want to hurt them. The human opened his mouth, to scream, for the others to stop but it was too late the final and last attack had begun._

_The human with the sword charged. The monster, to tired, to move didn't dodge the attack. _

_The laughter got louder as the sword got closer. _

_The sound of metal tearing through flesh and bone resounded throughout the area. There was a strange sound and instead of a monster there was a boy with a sword pierced through the heart and out through the back. The sword wielder stared in shock as the boy coughed up blood. The sword wielder snapped out of shock and watched as the boy slid from the sword and fell. _

_A pool of crimson red. _

_A flash of white light._

_Then the world is engulfed in darkness._

* * *

End of prelude

OMG!!! I finished the first chapter. Okay I know it's kind of confusing but it will get better in the next chapter (hopefully).


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own (DGM) if I did then Leverrier would be akuma chow by know. But I do own some extra characters (example Tosu, Davi, Yupa, etc….)**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Pranks and vacationing Planning **

**Screeeeeech!!!!!!!!!!!**

The sound of a train stopping resounded loudly in the small town and alerting the passengers that it was another stop. The sound woke up all the passengers when the train whistled, but it failed to wake up all but one.

"Apuy, ekaw pu!!!," A teenager of around 17 and 18 years old wore a silver scarf covering his face besides the eyes glare at his sleeping friend. The teenager shaked the other boy. Worry etched the teenager's brow when he didn't get response. They where in a first class cabin in the very back of the train.

The boy was trembling as if from a nightmare. His face was covered by a black hood but his friend could tell he was crying. The teenager shaked the boy again and this time getting a response.

"W'at do you wan' Dra..gon," The boy mumbled out as he yawned.

"ouy dah rehtna noisiv?" Dragon said. It was more of a rhetorical question than a question. But the boy answered anyway.

"Yeah, I saw the grim future, once again," the boy sounded sad and distant.

"yeh reehc pu," Dragon tried to cheer up his friend. "Nehw ew nruter ot QH, stel yalp a knarp." At this the boy visibly cheered up.

"Hmm, you got my attention." The boy said.

"stel yalp a knarp no repeeketag," Dragon and the boy grinned mischievously.

* * *

**The Black Order**

"A vacation!!" Screamed the scientists/exorcists/finders/and everyone else of the Order or to those who weren't Kanda Yu, Howard Link and Leverrier who was choking on his overly sweat sweats and the people who trying to process the information through the veils of sleep because everyone was awoken at the ungodly hour off midnight.

"What is *cough* the meaning *cough* of this," Leverrier said still choking.

"I have gotten permission from the hirer ups for this event ." Komui had that glint in his eyes and he was trying his hardest not to laugh at the _almost _choking inspector.

"And the new exorcist and the new finder are paying for this event." Komui informed his audience that they had knew additions were replacing shock with excitement on their faces, of the news.

One of the finder's finally got the courage to speak up. "When did we get new exorcists?"

"The new duo will be here shortly" komui ignored the finder's question. "in about three, two, on…."

"GAAAHHH, THERE'S AN AKUMA!!!!!!!" the cries/bellows of the Gatekeeper screeched through the golems and in the room of unsuspecting occupants. Everyone rushed up to the monitor to have a look.

On the monitor was a giant, black, mutated, three headed wolf. It had chicken feet for the hind legs, spikes going down its spine, horn in the middle of its three heads, two pairs of bat wings and a flaming green tail. The front of the dog looked a bit more normal besides the abnormally large talons and the huge fangs that could be seen from the dogs grinning face. and to top it all off, the upside-down pentacle marking it as none other than an akuma.

Everyone stared in shock. But as soon as it had appeared in a flicker of deep shadowy black. The illusion, left some of them questioning their sanity.

Reever: 'maybe I should lay off the coffee for a while.'

Johnny: 'I need to get more sleep'

Toma: 'I need a really, really long vacation. Far, far away from this place'

Lavi/Bookman: 'Interesting?'

Kanda: 'idiots'

Miranda: 'I need to see a therapist'

Komui: 'A distraction! Oooh, what a wonder full distraction!!! Mwahahaha!!'

Instead of the monster there was a little, black wolf pup. It had a mask with an upside down pentacle.

Gatekeeper continuously wailed while desperately trying to get away from the wolf but failing miserably in the process. For in fact his face is 'glued' to the wall.

Kanda got up from the couch where he sat throughout this and headed towards the door. He was just about to turn the handle, when Komui called out for him to stop.

"It's okay Kanda theirs no need for you to exterminate any akuma tonight," everyone gave Komui a 'are you mad look' as he got up from his forever cluttered desk. He walked over to where Reever was sitting and quite literally 'ripped' the headphones off of the fuming assistant chief's head.

"Okay, you guys. You can stop now. You had your fun now." Komui smilled.

"Awww, but it's so much fun to scare the gatekeeper." Came a voice from the monitor. Everyone jumped as the wolf pup talked. Komui looked like he wanted to laugh at everyone's reaction.

"Anyways you could have…" Komui's glasses got that creepy glint in them as he took a deep breath. Getting ready for the dramatics.

"SCARED MY POOR LENALLEEEEE." He said, running towards his blessed and magnificent, darling little sister only to be stopped shortly by a boot being planted in his face. Effectively knocking him out.

Reever grabbed the headphones from the temporarily dead mad scientist."Thanks Lenalee" Reever smiled at the girl.

"No problem," Lenalee smiled back. She walked away to go sit back down.

The door to the office banged open to reveal two strangers. Their faces where covered. The taller of the two had a silver scarf covering his face all but his orange eyes and wearing a dark grey trench coat. The shorter one had a black trench coat on and his hood covered his face except for his mouth.

"Good morninnng, everyone." The shorter one of the two said while skipping into the room, fallowed by the taller one.

"Olleh," chirped the taller one.

"Who the hell are you?!" Leverrier snapped at the new comers.

"Hmph. Do you know that no one would really answer your question when you act like that. It's good to have manners you know." no one had to see the boys face to tell that he was glaring at Leverrier.

"You littl—" Leverrier was interrupted by the sound of Komui clearing his throat.

"I would like everyone to met Davi the tall one and our new exorcist and Yupa the shorter one is our new finder… kind of." Komui said looking around the room, avoiding Leverrier's glare that was recently directed at him.

"It's nice to meet you," the two said together. Some of the people in the room said their hello's and introduced themselves.

"Is everyone ready yet?" Yupa asked Komui. Davi was scanning the room, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I'm sorry they're not ready yet. We were just announcing about it." Komui informed them. "Alright I'm going to read off the list. The names that are called go over by the desk. After you've been read off and checked you can head off to pack."

"Toma, Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, Choiji, Miranda,….." Komui continued to read of the names until their where about 13 people were gathered around the desk. "….and Allen."

Komui looked up from his note book, to look at the assembled. Counting one more time. "Where's Allen?" Everyone instantly started to look for the familiar white hair. But their was none to be seen.

"LINK!!! WHERE IS WALKER?!!!" roared Leverrier. Link popped up by Leverrier's side, scaring some of the finders.

"I do not know, sir." Link replied.

* * *

Ha! another chapter ends and the Allen hunt begins. The rating might be changed into T later on in the story. I forgot to mention this story has no beta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned DGM, the story would be filled with Yullen, Leverrier would die the most horrifying death, the Earl would come in and save the exorcists from the higher ups, the noahs and exorcists would be friends...etc.. ****But I do own some extra characters (example Tosu, Davi, Yupa, etc….)**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter two:**

**The Allen Hunt Begins: Part One**

Total chaos is what you could call it or you could go with what Kanda thoughts are of this situation: Fucking retarded, useless, unnecessary waste of time. People scattered every where, chairs flipped over, doors banged ajar, people over turning tables, unidentifiable stuff spilling on the floor, a green tabby cat running in between peoples legs with a pink rabbit close on it heels.

As soon as the room started to clear out Leverrier made his move, using the pandemonium to his advantage, he snucked out of the room. While the rest desperately searched for Allen, Leverrier headed out to write a notice to the Heads of the Order. If they didn't find Allen on time he could be blamed for trying to secretly plot the down fall of the order and if this where to happen then they would lock him up, kill him or perform experiments on him.

Kanda left when the whole room was empty. He slammed the door as he exited making some finders nearby jump. He turned in the direction towards his room.

He noticed the Allen Haters talking in a group pretending to search, Choji as usual was the leader of the conversation. It was very obvious that they didn't give a damn too what would happen to Allen, if he wasn't found. Kanda personally thought that they were a bunch of sniveling cry babies that wouldn't even last one month and were the ones who would make the most akuma. He knew that half the order wouldn't give a damn to what would happen to the Moyashi. They would rather see him killed than let him live. Though he knew one thing; the Moyashi would turn up at the last minute and he wouldn't die so easily.

Kanda stopped his mind rambling when he heard crashes and bangs coming from the dinning commons. Headed towards the sound, he stopped at the doorway. What he saw was the new recruits and Lavi moving the tables around.

"What the hell are you idiots doing?" The three jumped in surprise and whipped around to stare at the raven haired man.

"Wellllll, we heard some noises coming from the air vent in the floor. Sooo, we're going to go investigate. And...." Lavi's smile got bigger and a strange glint appeared in his eye.

Kanda's eyes narrowed warily. When Lavi got like that he knew something was going to happen and he would be dragged in to it too, whether he wanted to or not.

"…..your coming with us, whether you want to or not," Lavi said in a sing song voice that foretold Kanda that he was not going to like this 'adventure' into the air vents.

"And what makes you think I would go with you?" He grounded out between clenched teeth and crossed his arms, as his ever present glare darkened. Too bad for Kanda, he didn't realized the slightly widening of Lavi's single eye. In the second of unawareness, he felt something hit his back and he slllooowly started falling forward...... and a big black square shape hole was getting bigger until the darkness swallowed him.

Thwump

Ssssshifffffff

CRASH!

A long silence fell over the three. One slightly shocked, another thinking of all the things he should do before he gets killed and the last simply thinking about what lovely weather they were having tonight. Finally one of them decided to break the silence.

"taht dednuos ekil ti truh......llahs ew wollaf?" Davi looked a Lavi who was starting to sweat.

"Um...we should probably leave now," Lavi turned pale as he heard movement coming from the vent. Lavi had a habit of learning people's limits first hand and he can tell you for sure that Kanda had reached his. Fearing for his life he started to edge away, not noticing the shadow coming up from behind him. "Like really fas....... WAAAHH!" Yupa watched in amusement as Lavi disappeared into the black vent. He cocked his head to the side listening for the expected crash. Yuppa's smile widened as he heard what he wanted. He turned around to face his friend smiling, very wildly.

"Heheeheheeee. It sounds like they fell pretty far….. Though I think the red one may have crash landed on the samurai. Heheheeheee." Yupa laughed walking around the vent. Listening to the sounds of someone's anger voice.

*hgis* Idav rolled his eyes and looked back down into the tunnel. "Syawyna ew dluohs og ees taht etihw deriah dik s'taht ta eht elprup deriah nosrep eciffo." With that said Idav turned around and headed in the direction of the " deriah nosrep eciffo."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kanda coughed and some dust came puffing out of his mouth. When he moved to get up, clouds of little dust bunnies fell of his exorcist uniform. He was very mad by this time and was sure to shred the idiots to bits. He immediately stormed his way over to the the ladder. Reaching up for the first ring he noticed glowing runes on the wall.

Kanda looked around the dark vent that was surprisingly not very dark. The light from the entrance of the vent streamed through the dust, their little glowing lanterns and the yellow runes added to the light. Kanda backed away from runes that were emitting a sinister feeling to them. Even he knew not to touch them.

Sounds from above alerted him that something was coming. It was coming fast Kanda turned around to dash for the nearest tunnel but he was stopped when his exorcist coat got caught on something. The thing that made the noises crash landed on him.

Thud

"Oof!"

"Ahahahahahhaha! I'm still alive!" Lavi sat up and shook his head, ridding himself of some dust. "Sooooo glad I landed on something soft. Hahahhahhahaha." Lavi looked around, wondering were Kanda had disappeared off to. He looked to his left and noticed Mugen lying in the dust a ways off. Then a thought accured to him, that maybe the thing he landed on was a person and more specially a demonic samurai.

With that thought in mind Lavi jumped up, and not looking back, bolted towards the left exit leaving foot prints in the dust. Unknowingly fallowing another pair of foot prints.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Another chapter is done! C= Mwahahahahahaha!**

**I'm sorrrrrry I haven't updated in a looooong time. Please don't kill meee! I want to live to see the end of -man!**


End file.
